


The Fury of a Scorned Goddess

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're supposed to be helping to raise Minerva's standing in Rome, but when Jason and Percy get going, things don't always work out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fury of a Scorned Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt #30 and 31 "It's not what it looks like" and "You lied to me" + angst from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by [necesaaru](http://necesaaru.tumblr.com/).

~*~

  


"Gross," I say to Percy, bringing a handful of green slimy sludge up from the blocked fountain duct. "Why do I have to unblock the fountain? You're the one with the ability to breathe underwater. 

Percy cracks a grin as he sweeps the stairs of Minerva's temple. "Yeah, but you're the Pontiac XL, dude. I'm only helping 'cause you asked. 

"Pontifex," I mutter under my breath. It's horrible how neglected the temple has been. I remind myself that restoring it is the right thing to do, especially if there's any hope for the peace between the Greeks and Romans to continue. I reach down to pull another handful of muck free and my foot slips. It goes straight into the duct. I grab the side of the basin to keep from getting pulled under and try to pull my leg free. I can't. It's stuck fast. "Bro? A little help? My foot's stuck."

Percy groans, then sets his broom against the temple wall. "Seriously, Grace?" 

I glare at him, letting go of the side with one hand to yank at my pant leg. "I think it's my jeans. They're caught on something just inside the duct."

"Alright," Percy says. I can hear the tired aggravation in his tone. 

There isn't a lot of room in the fountain. I lean back to give him as much space in front of me as I can with my leg extended. It's hard to keep my hand holds on the sides of the basin and not have my head pulled under the water. He climbs in, one leg at a time, putting us close enough to kiss. I close my eyes against that unhelpful thought. We've messed around before, but chalked it up to drunken insanity. The last time though, I was lying about how much I'd had to drink. I curse my dick for going hard. 

"Hrm. I guess I'll duck down and try to see what's got you caught." Percy says, seemingly oblivious to my inner turmoil. 

I nod and open my eyes again. I stare up at the bright blue sky as Percy squirms against me, sinking under the surface and turning upside down. My mind goes immediately to what it would be like if we'd brought drinks with us. With his abilities, he could probably pull off an underwater blow job. My dick strains tighter inside my pants. _Not helping,_ I tell myself and try to think about anything else. He tugs on the leg of my jeans and I get a mouthful of water. It tastes foul. Like decaying plants. I spit it out, and then have to stifle a moan as Percy brushes my erection with his arm as he turns back around. 

He surfaces and shakes his head. It still amazes me, how he can stay dry in the water unless he wants to be wet. His hair is just as dry as ever, black and thick, carelessly styled and somehow perfect. "Yeah, it's your jeans. I'm not sure what they're caught on, but I think the only way to get you free is to take them off."

It feels like my heart stops beating for half a second, and then starts up beating faster than ever in an effort to catch up. It will be really hard to get my jeans off and stay upright with only one leg to balance me. "Yeah. Okay." I just want to get this over with. I let go of the sides of the basin and reach for my fly, then flail my arms as my foot slips on the slimy floor. Percy steadies me, his hands on my hips. I grab the basin sides again, holding on tight. 

"It's all good, bro. I got this." He grins and ducks under the water. 

_Holy Jupiter. I am so fucked._ I feel his hands fumbling with my button and zipper, then pressing against my throbbing dick. I squeeze my eyes shut, wishing I could disappear, and then he moves them and pulls my jeans down. He gets them down on my good leg to my ankle and taps my leg. I support myself with my arms and step out of the jeans, then look down and watch him fumble my jeans down the other leg. He taps my shin and I try to pull my foot out, but it's stuck fast. He surfaces again. 

"Bad news. The duct's working again and it sucked your jeans in even deeper. I'm going to have to cut them off." I force myself to meet his eyes. They're bright, and full of laughter, his smile huge. "But that's not your only problem, is it, Grace?

I feel his hand cup my bulge and make a whimpering sound.

~*~

  


Meanwhile, at base of Temple Hill, Neptune leads Minerva up the winding path.

"I've told you time and again, I do not believe these Romans capable of changing their ways. They've scorned me for thousands of years, made me into … this …" She gestures disgustedly at her jeans and hiking boots, her eyes flashing with anger, her face flushing. 

"They've restored your statue, given you a home. If you want to bring the powers of Athena to your Roman aspect, you may. My son and the son of Jupiter are at this very moment, restoring your temple just up ahead. Let me show you. Allow me to convince you."

She glares at him and trudges past, digging into the ground with her walking stick with more force than is necessary. He follows at a respectful distance. She reaches the temple first and stares down at its neglected state, and then spots Percy and Jason in the fountain. She turns on Neptune with such force he's nearly blown back a pace. She's no longer Minerva. She's a ten foot tall Athena dressed in battle armor. "You lied to me!" she shrieks, leveling her sword at him. He stops, his hands up, brows furrowed. "You see!" She points at the fountain with her free hand. "They're defiling my sacred space."

Neptune looks to the fountain as his son bobs up from under the water in the basin of the fountain. Rises up in front of the son of Jupiter who is not wearing pants. 

"Noooo!" Jason says, his eyes wide with fear. "It's not what it looks like. My foot's stuck!"

Neptune meets Percy's fearful eyes and frowns. _Kids these days._ All he can do is insist the punishment not be fatal.

Continued in [Percy's Hissy Fit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3642888)

  



End file.
